gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorillaz-Unofficial
Gorillaz-Unofficial is an online community focused on the virtual band Gorillaz and its collaborators. The site features news, history, interviews with people related to the project, a detailed discography, and biographies of the band, its members, creators and collaborators. Its forum users are also known as the happyfolk of Gorillaz fans, because of the lack of noobs on their forums. Most of these users are experienced users of the official message boards. History According to the site's creator, 2-J: 2-J and Jur, both huge fans had the idea of making a website for Gorillaz' Phase Two (the Demon Days/Slow Boat To Hades era). 2-J, had the idea of making a site since early spring 2004, mostly inspired by his work on the song list topic on the official message boards, and annoyance at the fact that The Official Fan Site never updated its news. He planned G-U on paper over the summer of 2004, and tried to learn Dreamweaver. For his part, Jur had http://thesounder.nl/ for a long time, as a fairly basic site with some lyrics and a few other bits of info. He intended to step this up for phase two. At one point, 2-J was going to work on lobotomypop.com doing the news and discography, and at other times they were both going to make their own sites, 2-J concentrating on news, and Jur on everything else. Inspired by the Noodleblast, 2-J decided to lock himself away for a friday and a weekend, learning enough html to be able to customize a livejournal, registering a domain, and bringing together the basic pages of Gorillaz-Unofficial. When it lauched, Jur was impressed with what he'd done, so 2-J suggested that since he had made that start, why didn't he come work on the website with him, as an equal partner. Jur had already registered http://lobotomypop.com/ with a company offering a good bandwidth deal, so they decided to use that place for downloads. Jur ended up completely re-designing the website, and, along with 2-J, keeping it running for the first seven months of 2005. Forums The forums are a friendly and well moderated place for Gorillaz fans to chat and discuss matters of the band and social events amongst themselves. Many of the members of this forum made their way to it from the official Gorillaz forum, on their website, gorillaz.com. During phase 1.5 and beginning of phase 2 in the Gorillaz story this official forum began to deteriorate, due to lack of moderation. Announcements Here you'll find lots of... announcements. Moderators: Ho musabi, MSKo09, TwoJay This Week's Poll Here you can discuss the results of this current G-U poll or suggest a poll idea for a future week. This Week's Editorial Share your opinion about Resa's editorials. Gorillaz Music Music in general. Moderator: Nim Gorillaz Art Gorillaz' art, animation, concept, storyline and, er... other stuff... Moderator: G_MON Damon and Jamie's Other Projects *New forum* Talk about anything by Damon and/or Jamie that isn't Gorillaz... The Sounder This forum is where you can post fanart, fanfics, remixes and mash-ups, as well as your own art, music, poetry, fiction and other noodlings; and discuss/review any (non-Gorillaz) art, animation, music and other media. Moderator AC Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah General chit-chat. Sensible stuff please - forum games and other amusements go on the forum below. Remember - the internet is SERIOUS BUSINESS. Moderator: wazawaii We Are The Happy Landfill You can do pretty much what you like in this forum, within the general forum rules. This forum is not just off-topic. This is off-topic pushed to the limit. Moderator: Rickchick Forum 18 (Top Secret Forum) Also known as "heaven", this place is "like graduates chat, but better! sweeeet!" - rocketbla. Moderator: DiesOutHere G-U Legends In no particular order: Bassman The regular forum ladies man. His most noted attributes are a slick tongue and a smooth talker, especially with the ladies. Bassman is highly recommended for hilarious YTMNDs, most of which come highly praised. He is a moderator of Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah forum in the Gorillaz-unofficial forums.. And his legendary Mighty Boosh avatar dances to every kind of music you can imagine. 2-J 2-J, James or J or 2-Gay is still single, and own the gorillaz-unofficial site for around a year now. 2-J has build, through the years, the full Gorillaz-Unofficial.com site as it is today, to provide fans with the very best gorillaz news 'unofficially', and therefore should receive all the credit for that. Chia Raised on a diet of secondhand books and Tippex thinners, Chia's the Forum Admin at G-U, which is sometimes a tough job considering what you lot can get up to armed with nothing more than a keyboard and a box to type in. A quasi-permanant figure in the Gorillaz community since 'Tomorrow Comes Today', it's Gorillaz Chia blames for making her get up off her arse and start writing for a living. By day a humble journalist, by night a comics superhero; Chia's unusual in her profession as she doesn't have a beard. She is kind to dead people and cats. agent-_- Ingredients: Water; Salt and sugar; 15-10-1990 x 1; Ears x 2; Vegetables x 6 a week Influences: Gorillaz, Gomez, Blur, The Dandy Warhols, Doves, Belle & Sebastian, The Bees, LisetAlea My-fan-life-stuff: Wasted time x too much; Rebirths x 0; Fights x 4; Bought CD's x 45; Sun/Rain: 40/50%; Themperature Ratio: Hot 35% Cold 60% Nothing 5%; PussyCat Dolls x 0; Played games of Wario Ware Inc. x 5,000; Ruined Gorillaz drawings x 80; New discovered bands x 76; Hours of reading Gorillaz x 154; Explanation to my parents what Gorillaz is x too much to count; Watching Wunschpunsch while being at the forums x 89; Watching Jacob Dubbel while at the forums x 90; Vitamine C x 300; Pics of me trying to look like 2D x 0.2; Cheese x every day; Black Sheep x 1 (There's always one HAHAH!); Moments of reflection x 1; Schwah!; Sweater Shop visits x 8; Shoes x 4; PCGames played x 80+; Times of paying no attention in French class but drawing meaningless figures x a lot (when didn't I?); Ruined French tests x 2; Average sleep: 8 hours; Tennis matches won|loose|unfinished ratio: 42:15:5; Scary spiders at bedroom at evening x 5; Preparing plan for world-domination x 64; Acting like a freak x 6; basically teh orginal Dutch G-U ledgend. MAny envious Dutch people on the OMB try to be like him, cyzian, etc. subgirl/Resa The current editorial writer. Works in a bookstore and sometimes compares Damon Albarn with Jesus (most people agree). And I know nothing about her. DiesOutHere The Divine Goddess of Everlasting Patience, Strawberries, and Chocolate, is Moderator of the Forum 18. She turned the hell into a heaven, spending endless time and money on making it an exciting pleasure for each and every fan to be part of such a nice place. She always brightens up the forum and welcomes everyone with a warm smile (With the exception of a glare every once in a while)